Clash of the Mist
by Svetlana303
Summary: Percy walks into a street light, and almost ends the world...typical. When he does, the power rangers samurai find him, and bring him to a temporary dojo. Chiron sends a rescue squad of Jason, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Piper, Annabeth, Nico, and the hunters to find him. When they do, will thre be trouble or truces? T just in case


**Hey guys! So this is going to be a story on the meeting of Power Rangers Samurai and Heroes of Olympus gang! Read if you're interested. T because paranoia**

 **I don't own anything!**

 **R &R**

 **-Svet 3**

(Percy's POV)

 _Wow_ was all that came to my mind at that moment. But we will get to that later.

So naturally being Percy Jackson the savior of Olympus twice would make the mistake of almost ending the world because I pass my test.

Typical

It started like this…

"Percy do I really have to explain this over and over again?" asked my beautiful girlfriend Annabeth.

"No, it's just that I really want to go to college with you in New Rome! But I frikin can't because I have to pass this test! I have to wait 8 hours before we go to college!" I complained. I don't know why I couldn't have just taken the test, and not have to go to school a whole year, but I guess the world doesn't just work like that.

"Don't worry, Seaweed Brain, it will go by quickly I promise you. Just don't jinx anything alright."

"Ok, Wise Girl."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

(Skip to the test)

"Ok class, today is a very special day. You are to take your final exams to pass in to college **(I am in middle school so I don't know how testing works. Just go with it)** don't fail ok class!" _Wow such encouragement_ I thought. It wasn't as hard as I thought but I was still worried.

After school was over I decided to go pick up dinner for my Wise Girl. _Dang it, I won't be able to go to college because of summer_ I thought. But at least I could still spend time with her. Ok, so maybe I wasn't that bummed out.

On my way to McDonalds I passed a group of teenagers about my age, a little bit older. I don't know why they caught my eye, but they didn't seem like regular mortals to me.

Weird

They had an aura to them, but nothing super powerful, so they couldn't be monsters. I mean I guess they could be mortals, but they seem so foreign. Well there goes my dignity because as I was examining them I walked right into a pole.

(Jayden's POV)

This summer the Rangers and I were going to visit New York. I thought it would be fun, except the end of the world (nearly), explosives and jealousy. I guess I can explain…

"So where do you guys wanna eat?" I asked

"Oooh, McDonald's! I think there is one on the other side of these buildings!" Mike said enthusiastically.

"Wait, but then we have to walk around them," Emily said.

"No, look over there. There's an alleyway right there. Just go through there." Kevin suggested.

"Ok, let's go then." I said.

We cut through the alley and came across a really busy street. On the other side was a McDonalds. I looked around and saw an intersection where we could safely cross.

"How the heck are we supposed to cross this rode?" asked Mike.

"Over there." I said as I pointed towards the intersection.

As we were walking we chatted about random things like movies and such. Then out of nowhere this kid about a year or two younger than us walked right into a streetlight. We rushed towards him.

He had raven black hair, and I couldn't tell what his eye color was because his eyes were closed.

"Are you ok?" asked Mia.

"I think he's unconscious." Kevin said.

"Ok, well let's bring him to our rental house." I suggested.

(Annabeth's POV)

"Chiron, he should be here by now!" I exclaimed.

It has been 2 hours since school has ended for my one and only Percy. I was really getting worried, because he usually never takes this long to go and get me food. _Maybe there is a long line_ or _Maybe there is a lot of traffic_ I thought.

"Well, Annabeth, if he doesn't get back in the next 15 minutes then we will send a rescue squad after him." Chiron said.

"Ok fine, but it has to include me," I insisted.

"Alright, now get to your cabin."

And with that I walked off

(15 minutes later)

"Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Nico, Annabeth. You seven will go to McDonalds and search around there. Do whatever you can to find him, but I am sure that he is fine. The hunters will look around the area also. IM me if you find something, or him. Got it?" said Chiron. I could tell he was annoyed that he had to do this, because he thought he was fine, but you never know with seaweed brain.

"Ok, got it." Hazel said (Oh, and the Romans were visiting camp)

The seven of us walked over to half-blood hill, and were discussing what to do. And of course leave it to Mr. Mcshizzle man to have a plan.

"Ok, so I have monster proof phone right here. Hazel, you can ride around on Arion, Frank can turn into an eagle, and Nico can try shadow traveling to Percy. Jason, Piper, and Annabeth, you three will look around the McDonalds. I will be on Festus, looking around. If any of you see anything, text or call one another and make sure to message Chiron. Got it?"

I have to admit, Leo's plan was pretty good. But I still have a strange feeling about this. I don't know why, but I just do.

"Ok, but wait I wanna try something. Let's try to IM Percy, and see if he answers."

"Ok, let's do it!" Frank said.

Leo summoned a spray bottle from his tool belt, and Piper had a spare Drachma.

"Here Annabeth, I think you should do the honors." Piper said, and handed me here spare drachma.

When Leo started spraying the bottle, I through in the Drachma.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering."

…

"Show me Percy Jackson."

 **Omg, hope you guys liked that! Please give me suggestions on the next chapter. Btw this is going to be a frequent post so I hope you guys like it!**


End file.
